1. Field
The present invention relates to a staging operation unit which is equipped in various types of devices and is used for a user to perform an operation input.
2. Related Art
Conventionally, there are known amusement machines such as pachinko machines, slot machines, and game machines which are equipped with a staging operation unit for a user to perform selection of staging modes and display images and perform other functions.
For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2012-066115 (published on Apr. 5, 2012) discloses an amusement machine having an operation button equipped with a revolving light therein.
In addition, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2012-110372 (published on Jun. 14, 2012) discloses an amusement machine which is equipped with a circular ring-shaped dial operation unit and a cylinder shaped press operation unit housed inside the circular ring of the circular ring-shaped dial operation unit.